


Moonlight On Canvas.

by bpwanderess



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpwanderess/pseuds/bpwanderess
Summary: Claire Young spent her life with a strange feeling that made her travel everywhere. It followed her everywhere and she couldn't get rid of it. When her sister Olivia suddenly decides to visit their distante aunt who they didn't talk to for more than ten years, she finally sees an answer to what she’s been feeling. Is it gonna be the one she wants? Why did her mother decide to leave Emily and never speak with her again? And what’s up with this man Quil? Claire is determined to find out all the secrets.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater/Angela Weber, Quil Ateara V/Claire Young, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. 
> 
> So I'd like to give a heads up. This is my first fanfiction, it's literally the first thing I ever wrote ten years ago, so it's was pretty bad. I decided to clean it up a little and kinda like how it's turning out. This is liked to two other stories I did, about Leah and Renesmee, which I'll be posting simultaneously. I actually like them a lot, although they're old and need me to fix some parts. 
> 
> It's my first time ever posting a fanfic so be kind.
> 
> Also, all the works I'll post are canon, so everything I did was following the universe created by Smeyer. I've made minor changes, but not really in this story.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy and please, as it's my first time, I'll be glad if you'd like to give me a review or something I could do or right to make it better. It's all for fun, but I like to keep it nice.
> 
> With love, Beeps. :)

The sun was already totally hidden by the clouds. Another hour or so before we actually arrived at La Push. The familiar feeling showed it’s presence by making my belly twist, so I turned up the music to distract myself. Olivia took one of my earplugs off to talk to me.

"Claire, turn it down a little, I can hear it so loud from here."  
"Sorry." - I said, hitting the pause button on my phone. - "I just.. I got a little nervous thinking we’re getting close."  
"I know. Me too." - She grabbed my hand, gave a squeeze and got back to drive in silence. 

I looked outside my window, thinking how fast everything was after we made up our minds. I’d always felt a need for travelling, to go somewhere. After high school and ten long years in Bakersfield, I decided to travel around. Exchange program, voluntary work, I’d do part time jobs and sell my paintings and drawings to make money. I travelled inside the country and even outside. Europe, Asia, South America. I loved the experiences I had, but everytime I arrived at a destination, in the back of my mind there was a small thought of disappointment. “Not here” it said. And that strange feeling never faded, like I had to be somewhere I didn’t know. Not that it had interfered much more in my life so far. Working on improving my art me pand travelling kept me pretty busy. Drawing and painting has always been my passion and I was determined to work with it. I also loved my family. My parents were still in love after 25 years together, calm and simple people. Mom was very strict, but loving. My sister had already moved to San Francisco, but we were as close as ever. And it’s not that I wasn’t happy where I was. Just that annoying feeling keeps coming back, always there crippling in the back of my head. I’d forget about it for months, sometimes years, and suddenly it’d be back, overwhelming me, for just for a tiny second. 

Before I turned twenty, mom was hoping for me to apply to one of the art schools in California. I never really got the will to actually do it. I didn‘t feel like that was the path I wanted to go, even if staying as I was wasn’t it either. My mom’s frustrations mixed with mine made the living situation hard at home, so I decided to go to San Francisco to live with my sister for some time. Olivia was only five years older than me, but she seemed to have it all figured out. She had a career in the makeup industry and was getting pretty famous, I admired her so much. We got along really well living together, I had part time jobs keeping me busy, meeting new people, I thought starting to live elsewhere was what settled it. And once again, just like the other times, it came out of nowhere. I had to go, but didn’t know the destination.

Something changed last Christmas, when we went home for the holidays. Mom was particularly pushy with the university talk and the fights escalated. I wasn't giving up on painting professionally, I was just doubtful about the next step. Art was always my passion… But the feeling had been building up slowly and snatched my attention more often recently, as if to warn me something was coming. 

In the heat of the moment, Olivia confessed she was thinking about going to see aunt Emily, mom’s only sister who we didn’t talk to for more than ten years. They were both from the Makah tribe in Neah Bay, in WA. It was our first home, where we lived with our grandmother. She died when we were very little though, and mom and her sister weren’t on speaking terms since we moved to California to live near dad’s family. Apparently they had a huge fight and mom just left. She never told us why and rarely mentioned aunt Emily to us. Well, that was the last drop. It got really bad before and after a bunch of awkward meals, they kinda made up. At least we didn’t leave with their relationship ruined this time. It took me by surprise, it was something she never shared with me. Later that night she confessed to me her motivations. The relationship between my sister and our mother was always a bit rocky, they were very different people. Olivia had always held her memories in Makah precious, as I was too young to remember, she was a little older and remembered well. But I had fondness too. We always wished we could talk to aunt Emily. We missed her dearly, although memories were all we had.

Only after we got back to her apartment in San Francisco that my stealth sister confessed she found aunt Emily’s phone number and address in an old handbook back home and to our surprise, still the same! Olivia called, they talked and decided we were gonna drop by in january. I was pretty nervous. I don’t have a lot of memories from the time we lived there, but I did have an attachment to aunt Emily. When I actually talked to her on the phone, her voice was so much like mom’s. She was very emotional and we only talked a little bit, but I could hear so much relief and love in her voice. I felt so bad. I didn’t know what made them have a fight so big they’d stop talking, but hearing her trembling voice got me pretty angry with mom. She was her only family, how could she turn her back like that? And that night, as I thought about the trip to La Push reservation, where my aunt lives with her family and, as it did occasionally, the feeling came. But it was different. For the first time, it felt like… it was right. Like I was finally going. Was that it? Was it always about my distant relatives? It made me more determined to go. When I called mom two days ago to confess about our trip, she just gave a resigned sigh and told us to be careful and call when we arrive. Like she was expecting this outcome. So here we are on our way to La Push, where Emily lives with her husband and daughter.

We entered the reservation slowly and Olivia started to shift her head from one side to another. Uh oh, bad sign. 

"What are you doing?" - I asked, suspiciously.  
"I’m trying to find our aunt's house. She said it was recently painted in red and near the beach. We’re not actually close then, right?" - She looked at the map on her phone, with no place tagged. We weren’t that close to the beach.  
"Well, why don’t you just call?"  
"Well little sister, I can’t. What’s the point of a surprise if I end up calling her now?" - She smiled while she kept driving slowly through the road.  
"What? You said you talked to her about our visit."  
"Yeah, I just didn’t say when we would be visiting. That’s why it’s a surprise."  
"Liv…" - I put my hands in my face. It was so like her to do something impulsive and secretive like this I don’t even know why I’m surprised. She’d always tend to surprise me with her expontenance. - "It’s a huge bother to show up unexpectedly. We‘ll put her in a tight spot, expecting her to have a place for us to sleep, it will be awkward… I don’t think you thought this through."  
"Stop worrying Claire, it’s fine. She said she couldn’t wait to see us and we already had a room in her house just last week. "  
"Oh, that's a confirmation." - I said sarcastically. - "What was your big plan, then, knock on every door till you find her?" - I said, impatient.  
"Well, no." - She hesitated. - "I’ve an address. I just gotta find it. It's not on google maps, that’s for sure."  
"This is the worst plan ever." - My sister's impulsiveness worked in contrast with my cautious self, so I understood why she didn’t tell me. But it was getting dark and I was getting hungry, so I focused on not getting angry.  
"Hey, it’s okay. She also said anyone would know where she lives, so why not ask?" - She opened her window and called for a man who was just walking by. - "Hey! I need some directions, can you help?"

Sometimes I can’t believe how incredible out of sync Olivia is.

"Hey, sure, where you wanna go?" - The man approached our car and I could see his face clearly, with his black disheveled hair. Through the open window I could feel how cold it was outside the car, but he wore a simple short and shirt that hugged well his muscles. He was tall and muscular, like someone you’d see lifting weights in a gym, but his face looked youthful with his huge grin. He was very handsome and Olivia noticed.  
"You tell me." - She said in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and elbowed her. She blinked her eyes innocently at me before turning to him. - "I was just wondering, do you perhaps know Emily and Sam Uley?"  
"Oh." - He looked surprised while staring at us, his head flipping between Olivia and me, looking a little longer to me. His face lit up and he opened a huge smile. - "Are you Emily’s nieces, Olivia and Claire?"  
"Yes. So we’re expected." - Olivia said, flipping her hair and smiling at him.  
"… Even though it’s a surprise." - I added.  
"We didn’t know you’d be coming today. That explains a lot, actually." - He said, while looking away for a second. - "I was actually going to their house, if you guys want to, I can take you there."  
"Sure. You’ve a car or wanna hop on?"  
"I’ll take a ride, thank you. I was gonna walk all the way, this is a great help and I’ll gain points for being the one to scout you there." - He said, still beaming happily, going to the back of the car.

I was concerned. We knew nothing of this man and he was already inside the car. She humored him but did she actually believe he knew them? I gave Olivia a look, but she dismissed it as always. Instead, she turned to him.

"So, tell us, what’s your name and how do you know them?" - She started driving in the direction he pointed.  
"Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. My name’s Seth. You can say I work with Sam." - He said, as a matter of fact.  
"That’s great. Aunt did say there were a lot of people coming in and out of the house daily, you’re a whole group, right? You must be… What did she call? A protector of the reservation."  
"Yes, that’s it." - He seemed a little embarrassed with her tone. It was a silly title for what his job must be. I knew nothing about this but Olivia seemed to be well informed.  
"That’s cool you’ve a group to take care of people here."  
"It’s mostly against nature though, storms keep getting harder and taking those who live near the beach by surprise, or looking out for dangers in the forest, and so on."

Very vague, I thought. They kept talking, and occasionally flirting, as Olivia drove in a smaller path after the main road. After a few minutes, we could see a tiny house by the end of the path. The pull happened again and went away just as fast. I was impatient now. 

"We’re here!" - Seth said, jumping out the car.

It was a red tiny house, where it was clear there were rooms added to it since the windows seemed different from the one closer to the door. Olivia stopped the car a little after the path.

"Go on, get inside. I can carry your bags if you want." - Seth out his seat.

I turned to my sister, who was rolling her eyes at me.

"Liv, you can’t invite just anyone inside the car, what if he was a creep?" - I said, in a low voice.  
"Ah relax Claire, aunt told me about these guys, she said we’d be safe with him. And we got to the house." - She pointed, excited.  
"How do you even know who he is? He could’ve been anyone."  
"Oh Claire, of course she sent me pictures." - She said and shook her phone, with the tone she took after one of her ridiculous ideas turned out right. - "We talked way more than you know. I needed information to plan the surprise. You’d know better than to doubt my wits, you know."  
"Is it even her house?" - I said, suspiciously. We looked out, and Seth was already lifting our luggage up the one step to the front door. He carried three big suitcases like it was nothing.  
"Let 's find out." - Olivia jumped out of the car and practically runned towards the house.

I was more wary of our surroundings. There were no neighbours near, some lights from the main street could be seen, but no one was walking by. I followed them, but before we knocked, Seth just barged in through the door as if it was his house. A delicious smell of meat and pie hit us and I was reminded of my hunger. We drove the whole day while eating just snacks. The front of the house was mostly a kitchen, with a big round table with several chairs dividing the space and going into the living room, with two huge couches and some pillows in the ground in front of a tv. There was a little girl, looked like six or seven years old, sitting at the table alone drawing on a paper, lifted her head to look at us. A woman was standing in front of the stove, her back to us, as Seth made his presence know.

"Emily, this smells great! But hey, look who I found on the way here." - He said, while putting our luggage down.

The woman spun around and gasped when her eyes instantly recognized us. She looked exactly like our mom, only aunt Emily looks younger, with straight black hair falling down her back and front adorning her face. The right side of her face was scarred, three long lines turning down the corner of her eye and mouth. It didn’t affect her beauty though. She was so beautiful and looked so much like us. Her eyes were soaked with tears and the look of pain mixed with joy took me by surprise. She closed the distance quickly and embraced us before we could say anything.

"I can’t believe you’re really here! Thank God! Olivia, Claire! I missed you so much!" - I could feel her tears between our cheeks.  
"We missed you too, aunt Emily. We’re home!" - Olivia said, giggling. I noticed the cry in her voice as she spoke and it brought tears to my eyes and a knot on my throat. Here we are finally. 

One thing that worried me was if our encounter would be awkward. We had little contact all these years and suddenly showed up like that… But her hug was so comforting. I could feel her affections for us and was so glad we decided to come. Aunt took a step back to really look at us. She passed her hands through our faces and smiled wildly. 

"I thought I wouldn’t see you again… I’m so happy you contacted me."  
"I’m sorry we came without warning." - I finally said, giving Olivia a look, trying to hold back my tears.  
"Oh my god, it’s fine, Claire." - She said, wiping her face while laughing. 

The little girl was now approaching us. I turned to look at her. Her face was so familiar too. I guess we all looked pretty much alike, although I always thought Olivia looked more like our father.

"Hi, I’m Anna. I’m your cousin. You didn’t say when you’d come today, we're not ready." - She said, with a grin in her face.  
"Anna, don’t say that." - Her mother said embarrassed.  
"But I didn’t finish the blankets yet. It’ll take longer."  
"It 's okay, cousin. We’re gonna be here a little while." - Olivia said to her. With both of them standing side by side you could really tell the similarities, even with my sister’s long blond wavy hair. I smiled at this thought.  
"She learned to sew recently. She’s trying to make a blanket as a present." - Emily suddenly started to laugh, which made her look young for her age. She looked so much like a more laid back, happier version of my own mom. The feeling of familiarity was there and I caught myself feeling comfortable, just after entering the house for the first time. 

We talked some more while they introduced us to the rest of the house, while Seth took her place in front of the stove. Aunt Emily and her husband’s room and Anna’s room was upstairs. Our room was on the first floor, a small bed and a new mattress beside it on the ground. There was a wardrobe and a table with a chair. I took my drawing notebook and some art supplies out of my bag and Anna seemed interested, till she saw my sister’s makeup collection. Their personalities felt similar, sassy and happy go lucky. There was another room in the back of the house, close to the bathroom. They said it was the sleeping place for the guys who worked with uncle Sam, if they had a late shift. 

We joined Seth in the kitchen when four men came in through the front door. The first one was older than the others, muscled with a severe face. He was uncle Sam, as I recognized from the pictures Anna pointed at the wall. The one behind him was slightly taller, slightly less muscular, but the same buzz cut hair. They were visibly older than the other two. One was tall and slender and the last to enter the house was shorter, but more muscular, bulky and his hair was longer, messier, falling in front of his eyes, hiding boyish features that didn’t really match the tired and old look of his face, a face of someone mourning. He also seemed to slouch, looking down. They all had black hair and were shirtless and barefoot.

As soon as they entered the house, I froze. That feeling made itself present. Took me by surprise, overwhelmed me. Then my eyes met his and that was it. The feeling was there, louder and stronger than ever, different and yet the same. And then it was gone. I could feel a turmoil inside me, something was changing. No one seemed to notice my internal storm as they started the introductions, so I tried to pay attention, still staring at the man as he stared at me. His eyes were dead for a second and when he looked at me something flashed there really quickly before he averted his gaze. They introduced themselves as Jared and Embry. The mourning man was called Quil. They left after a simple chat, they knew us from when we were little and seemed just as excited for our visit. I don’t know if Olivia noticed the tension. They were glancing at us and at each other before leaving. Quil didn’t say anything and was the first to leave. 

The rest of the night was calm, as we had dinner and took out time to chat before bed. Sam seemed very serious, but was very kind and gentle to us. I felt so much joy from being here and wished our mother decided to come as well. We were so tired we soon went to bed, Olivia was out as soon as it was dark. I was on the mattress on the floor of course, so the moonlight from the window was straight at my face. As I laid there thinking about the day we had, I realized I could finally name that annoying feeling. It was like a pull, but it wasn’t pulling me. That night, as Quil left the house, I could feel it pulling him to me. His face felt familiar, but I had no memories of him or even his name. But I know he knows me. I drifted to sleep as I planned what to do to figure this all out.


	2. Awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me a while to actually clean and add the others chapters due to some things happening in my personal life. But I'm back and the posts will be more consistent now, but I won't promise a date tho. 
> 
> Also, I've corrected Olivia's age, she's five years older than Claire, just so you know. I noticed it said three in the first chapter and that was wrong. It doens't change much about the story but anyway.

Being in La Push was comfortable and familiar. Being in Emily’s house felt like home. 

Not that there was much to do, but we got to spend lots of time together. Emily was lovely. Sometimes when I looked at her it was like seeing mom… Although their personalities couldn’t be more different. While mom was energetic and stern, her sister was calm and warm. She was a very friendly person and gave us a lot of attention. Anna was also a very interesting character. She was way too smart for her age, and kinda bossy. It surprised me how similar she was to Liv. She showed us around the reservation. Everything was very pretty, cold and green. I made mental notes to the locations I’d eventually go back to sketch. I loved drawing scenarios and La Push had a gloomy feeling to it, wet, cold and little to no sunlight, that felt serene. I didn’t complain about the sunny California, it was good enough, but if I had to pick, I’d prefer this. 

It has been a few days since arriving and we’ve called our parents sometimes. Mostly it was dad that talked to us, he was interested and happy for us, but mom almost never took the phone. Sometimes she would talk but only to me. She would ask if we were okay, then if I was really okay, followed by an odd silence, before giving it back to dad. Which wasn’t helping to improve her relationship with my sister. 

Liv didn’t let that spoil her time, though. Everyday was very fun as we cooked together, helped Emily do errands in the reservation and walked around with our cousin. My sister wasn’t really the loving nature type of girl but she seemed happy enough following us around. Anna was popular, everyone knew her. We’d often end up on the beach if it wasn’t raining, where she’d play with some of her friends. I’d usually take this time to draw while Liv was never bored, as every once in a while some of the guys who worked with Sam would tag along to chaperon. Mostly Collin (who she flirted the most with), and sometimes the mourning man would tag along with them. Quil never spoke or directly made eye contact, but I could feel him staring. It made me nervous. I was reminded about the feeling of the first time we met. 

The reminder was constant as well, the men would usually walk around Emily’s house like it was their own home. We’d often wake up with voices early in the morning. Most mornings they’d eat breakfast or hang around. There were older ones that came by from time to time, but they were the ones with house and families apparently. Sometimes some of them would sleep over in the living room. I guess we took their rooms for those nights. Quil would never speak out loud if not to answer a very insistent Emily. His voice was rough and quiet and the first time I heard it sent shivers down my spine.

It’s been a week since we’ve been in La Push. We were watching Anna while she played with some of her friends. I was drawing the beach from this direction for the third time. The scenario was the same, except for a log washed out by the cea and a new trash can near the benches we were sitting on. Here never failed to feel peaceful, warm and familiar. It was getting dark so we decided to head back. Liv and Collin walked in front of us happily talking, almost as if we weren’t there and Quil dragged himself behind us. I was pretending to not notice his stare as Anna told me about her friends:

“... and Lizzie is the best in sports, if you have her on the team, you’ll win.” - Anna was saying as we held hands. - “She’s my best friend, just like her papa is my daddy’s best friend. Did you know that?”

“No, Anna, I didn’t. Did I meet him?” 

“Yeah, he came to our house a couple of times, he’s one of the old ones, with the big nose. His name’s Jared and he’s really funny sometimes and sometimes he’s just cringe.”

I know who she was talking about. “The old ones” are the guys who looked about the same age as her father. They weren’t that old to be honest, maybe at the end of their thirties. I don’t know if it was because of the active jobs, the healthy eating habits or the weather, but everyone here seemed pretty young for their age, especially the men. I looked ahead at Collin. He was older than us, we knew that, but he looked like he was in his twenties, the same age as Liv here while they walked side by side. I glance at Quil. He was distracted looking anywhere but at me. If it wasn’t his sad demeanor that aged a lot of his face and expressions, I’d think he was the same. 

We were close to Emily’s house when Collin suddenly said goodbye as he had something to do. Anna quickly grabbed Liv’s hand as she pulled me along.

“Were you and Collin holding hands?” - Anna said, a cheeky smile on her face.

“No, I wasn’t.” - Liv said, too fast.

“Were you?” - I mouthed in silence.

She shook her head while giggling so I bet it was actually a yes to that. Liv had a boyfriend back in San Francisco, although they weren’t serious, but she was a flirty person at heart so I wasn’t surprised someone caught her attention. Collin was handsome too, with his messy black hair and bad boy vibes. 

Before hopping the few steps to Emily’s porch, my sketchbook and some pencils fell down my hands and landed near a muddy path. Anna and Liv kept walking as I bent down to catch it, when big hands showed up before me. I had forgotten Quil was walking behind us. My hand touched his for a tiny second before he quickly got up and handed me my belongings. I was too lost in the electrifying feeling that ran through me at that moment. I looked at his seemingly unfazed face waiting for any reaction. He just stood beside me looking at the ground. 

It wasn’t that I was interested in him like that, but I couldn’t forget the feeling of the first time we met, which I think was replaced by this sudden fixation. There was this tension around us, but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe it was all in my head, after all, I was unusually aware of him. I wanted to ask him if he felt anything at all, if it was only me. I wanted to know why he stared at my back while completely avoiding my eyes. But I simply said:

“Thank you.”

He just nodded. Well, this is awkward. I headed inside the house with him following right behind.

“That’s so unfair! Where is Matt anyway? Oh my god .” - Liv was talking with someone on the phone while heading to our room. I went to Anna and Emily by the counter making dinner while Quil plopped down on the couch in the tiny living room. 

“What happened?” - I asked sitting in the high chair in front of them.

“I don’t know… Something about her work.” - Emily said, while stirring a pot on the stove.

“These are the times she really looks like a businesswoman, huh.” - Anna said to me, quietly. 

A few minutes after, Liv showed up in the living room dragging one suitcase with her.

“Okay, so something happened at my store so I need to go now since they don’t know what to do without me.” - She said, angrily.

“Oh no, honey, I’m sorry. Is everything alright?” - Emily said, worried.

“Yeah, it’s fine, there was a break in but I don’t think we lost many things. I’ll have to head back to talk to the police though.”

“Wait, are you gonna go now?” - I said, getting up from the chair.

“I found some plane tickets from Port Angeles for like five hours from now, I can make it if I can get there in time.” 

“I can call someone to take you there, if you want to.” - Emily said, reluctantly. 

“Thanks, that’ll be great” - Liv then turned to me. - “Which begs the question: Claire, are you gonna come with me?” 

I was frozen. We arrived in La Push with no date to go back, so I wasn’t considering it happening so soon. I was enjoying myself way too much, yes, but it wasn’t nearly enough for a family reunion. I was working in a few art pieces and even thinking about buying canvas and paint online. And, more importantly, I didn’t figure out the secret yet.

“I mean, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” - Liv continued. - “I know we’ve never put a date to go back, but my vacation was gonna be up in like two weeks, anyway. I don’t wanna go yet so I’ll probably be back when I’m done. Maybe you can stay here till I come back?” 

I looked past Liv, to the tiny living room. Quil was now standing there, looking at us. The look in his eyes seemed as dead as the first time we saw each other. But his expression was distorted, like he was holding back a pained face. His hands were clenched tight beside his body. He looked like a lost boy. Somehow, I understood that. 

“I’ll stay. I can wait till you get back.” - I smiled at her, a little shaken, but she didn’t notice. 

My sister nodded and went back to the room to get her clothes, with Anna right behind her lamenting her leaving. Emily was on her phone while watching her pots and pans on the stove. I quietly walked till the living room and sat down on the couch beside Quil. He did so just as quietly. The television was on but I wasn’t paying attention, focused on the warm feeling beside me. It was like he was emanating heat. I could see from the corner of my eyes his hands flexing and relaxing on the sofa. 

Everything was a bit hectic till Colling showed up with a huge car (the car we used to get here was returned to the rental store three days ago). Quil and Sam helped put the two big suitcases in the trunk while we said our goodbyes. Liv promised to be back as soon as she could, but Anna and Emily still cried a little. I hugged my sister tightly before she entered the car and left. 

They all went inside the house while I stood there watching the car disappear in the road. The night was cold and light drops of rain started to fall on me. I didn’t take my coat with me so I hugged myself when the wind hit me. Suddenly, a huge brown coat was placed in my back and I looked up as Quil was adjusting it. He looked down directly in my eyes for the first time and his eyes seemed to be glittering, warm and awake. He was just so tall.

“I thought you’d be cold.” - He said with his rough voice.

“Thank you.” - I said, maybe a little too fast.

His hand was in my back and he gently pushed me to go up the few stairs into the porch and out of the rain, while he stood in the same place. I turned to look at him. 

“Did you want to go with your sister?” - He asked, suddenly.

“Ahn... No. I mean, we’ve basically just arrived. I didn’t wanna go back yet.”

“Oh.” - He sighted. He looked at me again, with a determined face - “I didn’t want you to go so soon. I couldn’t find the courage to talk to you, but this situation hit me… You’re not gonna be here forever. I’m wasting time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Claire... Did you find what you’re looking for?”

I was caught by surprise. That wasn’t a question I thought he’d make, but it was… Something. And it was the first time he said my name.

“So you felt that too and it wasn’t just in my head?” - I said, skeptically. 

His eyes widened for a second before he recomposed his face. The shadow of a smile dancing in his lips. 

“I don’t think it’s the same… But maybe.”

“What does that even mean?” 

He stared at me for a second then laughed. This is the first time since I’ve seen him laugh. His dampy hair let a few drops run down his face. He was really handsome when he smiled, now that I could take a better look at him. 

“Okay. So I’ve made up my mind.” - He said, serious now. - “Tell that to Sam and Emily, please.”

“Wait, what? Aren’t you gonna tell me? Where are you going?”

“I've got to be somewhere now, but would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow? We can talk more, then.”

I quickly nodded confirming. He smiled once again before it faded, turned around and ran in the direction of the road. I watched as he disappeared in the dark. Something changed again. I wasn’t expecting that conversation and how his personality seemed to shift. Or more like, he awakened all of a sudden. And he asked me to go for a walk. I found my face burning up and a giddy feeling in my stomach. But what he said makes me believe he knows what I’m talking about. This was the start of the puzzle, I believe. Tomorrow, then.


End file.
